


Toad Princess

by catmiint



Series: no place for a hero [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmiint/pseuds/catmiint
Summary: It was after being turned into a toad for the eighth time that Ko'ruri Yukimura decided the Palace of the Dead was bullshit.





	Toad Princess

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly thing that was the first thing I ever wrote for Ko'ruri and her FC! unfortunately something similar did indeed happen to me in game. 
> 
> OCs mentioned in this one are: Ko'ruri the half-Raen/half-Xaela Dark Knight, Atlan the Xaela Dragoon, Yoyolu the Lalafell Summoner/Scholar, and Moto the Miqo'te White Mage.

“Menphina’s  _ tits,  _ why am I the only one being turned into a fucking frog?” Ko’ruri huffed in frustration as she picked herself up off the ground, brushing frantically at her armor as if it would help the remaining aether of the trap disperse. It was not the first or even second time that she had been turned into a frog during their Palace of the Dead run, but the eighth.  _ Eighth!  _ She had scarcely stepped into the fight and begun weaving a spell that her foot had hit the hidden sigil. 

 

“You  _ are  _ the tank, only makes sense you’d be the one to trigger all the traps,” Atlan pointed out, leaned over on his lance like a walking stick to look down at his half sister. She was collecting her great sword that had been knocked around during the fight and mumbling under her breath. He could have sworn he heard her grumble something about pushing him into the traps next time.

 

Ko’ruri turned and pointed at Moto with her great sword, which might have been intimidating to anyone who had not just seen her turned into a frog eight times in the span of an hour.  “Can’t you do anything about that like, I dunno, turn me back after these traps trigger!” 

 

Moto was holding her cane in front of her almost coyly, and she smiled as she tapped a finger to her chin, “Ohhh I don’t know if there’s anything in white magic about frogs. I’d have to ask the padjals about it.”

 

“You wouldn’t have to be turned back if you didn’t get turned into a frog in the first place!” Yoyolu chimed in.

 

“I know one of these is a witching pomander, don’t make me find it,” Ko’ruri growled out, picking one of the golden spheres at random from her bag and shaking it menacingly at Yoyolu. “Let’s see how any of you feel when you’re the one turned into a frog.” 

 

Atlan shook his head and sighed, clicking his lance into its sheath on his back and stepping forward to rest a hand on her shoulder, “This is the most I’ve seen you talk at once, a shame you’re using it to threaten your friends.” 

 

Ko’ruri spun around and lightly smacked him with the random pomander she was holding, “Don’t get me started on you, Atlan! I’m half tempted to put you in plate and make you tank for once.” Well, Atlan figured she only meant to smack him lightly but she swung around weapons heavier than Yoyolu was and his side stun where it had made contact. 

 

“And will you stop swinging that thing around, we’re still figuring out what they all do,” he said pointedly, reaching over to grab it from her hands.

 

“I, for one, am interested in seeing Ko’ruri beat you up with nothing but a pomander,” Moto sniggered. 

 

Yoyolu ears perked up as she joined in, “I’d like to see her turned into a frog and beating him up with a pomander.” 

 

The raen stomped her foot and shot glares at them, “See if I ever make you two anything ever again.” 

 

“So you’re the one leaving taiyaki by my room!” Yoyolu said with a hint of playful smugness.

 

That got the reaction she was looking for as Ko’ruri’s face flushed red and she tried to smother a nervous laugh, “I meant  _ lures _ .” 

 

“We all know you’re a big softie that makes Yoyolu her favorite pastries,” Moto sidled up next to Ko’ruri and spoke with a teasing purr. “A gentle princess without a mean bone in her body.” 

 

“Instead of turning a frog back into a prince with a kiss, she just got turned into a frog herself,” Yoyolu giggled behind a hand. 

 

Ko’ruri threw the pomander she was holding at the ground angrily, forgetting for a moment it was a magical object with properties they were still figuring out. Her mouth parted in a sudden  _ oh  _ as the magic swirled up her legs and engulfed her in a cloud of aether. Pain and discomfort spread through her limbs as the magic transformed her, limbs elongating and changing with pops and snaps. Within mere moments instead of the small and furious au ra there was a manticore, awkwardly crouched in the low ceilings of the cave and looking distinctly distressed.

 

“Well,” Atlan began, “at least you’re not a frog.”


End file.
